


When it's top 10 bad.

by Freddy1X



Series: Two Worlds [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddy1X/pseuds/Freddy1X
Series: Two Worlds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937995
Kudos: 3





	When it's top 10 bad.

August 26, 2020

“AAAaaaaah! Hah! Hah!”  
“Try to control yourself.” “It hurts! It hurts!” I'm squirming under the assault.  
“It's not that bad. This is the second time for me. I know that you can take it.” “I can't help it!” I try raising my paws to protect my eyes but my companion pushes them down.  
“I know. Just a little longer.” “No more! No! No! NO!” I'm starting to whine.  
“Hush! The doctor is starting to have second thoughts. Just this one last part and we are done.” “Did we have to get so close?”  
“I'm afraid so. Close is the only proper way. Stop complaining. You will thank me later.” “Can't you do something! Stop it please!”  
“No! We agrrreed to this and paid good money. Do you know how long the waiting list is?” “Oooohh!” I'm tensing up again.  
“There. See? It's over.” 'Yes! It's finally done!'  
I relax in my companion's lap. I have to blink away some tears.

  
  
  


...

  
  
  


...

  
  


The house lights are fading up as the credits scroll up the screen. We just finished watching a theatrical showing of a human movie “Plan 9 from Outer Space”. In seats to my right are the Judys and Nicks. To my left sit the Baileys and Ritas. My doctor, Linda Myers and her husband Stan sit in a row behind us. A number of mammals and humans are around us, many having their first experience with this movie. We stroll out at a leisurely pace.

“This isn't over! Next month we are watching a worst movie from my world!”  
“I'm good with that. It's only fair. Do your worst!”  
I keep quiet but put on a smug grin. My companion stops looking confident.


End file.
